


Graffitti

by Fire_Sign



Series: Phrack Fucking Fridays [11]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, pff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/pseuds/Fire_Sign
Summary: Phryne is fascinated by human nature, the desire to mark the places you've been with signs of yourself.An uncharacteristically short PFF drabble.





	Graffitti

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, the inaugural Miss Fisher Con has kicked off (seriously, [check out the Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/adventuresses_club_americas/)), and all us non-attendees are left with is this little drabble. But I have to give a huge shout-out to the amazing Adventuress Club of the Americas for working so hard to make the con happen; your dedication has made this beautiful fandom even better. ♥♥♥

When Phryne visits the grand sights of Europe and Asia and sees the scrawls left behind by people now long dead, she feels a certain sort of solidarity with them. There is something so beautiful in the desire to leave a mark in any number of ways; not just in great acts, but to scrawl that you were there, or moan about your employer, or brag about your sexual prowess… it was delightfully human, and she always looked for it.

When she finally gets Jack Robinson in her bed, she takes this lesson to heart, leaving bruises on his throat and scratches on his back and the impression of her teeth against his shoulder. The chafing from bonds on his wrists that she soothes with her tongue. The scent and taste of her on his lips, his fingers, his cock. She marks him and molds him and leaves her message behind. She was there, he was--for a moment in time--hers. 

He is too careful for this, too determined to hold her freedom above all else. It’s fingertips tracing against her skin, teeth too gentle to ever leave a mark, words whispered against her ear that turn her entire body into a frenzy of desire. Sometimes she wishes he would, that his evening stubble would scratch at her thigh, that his fingernails would dig into her flesh as he thrusts into her, but it is a pleasure that is his to offer, not hers to demand. 

She does not tell him that for all his caution he has already etched his name into her heart, but when they are touring the ancient sights on their way home, she points out the graffiti. He learns.  



End file.
